In various electrical connectors, there are some electrical connectors that have sinking plates. In the electrical connector with sinking plates, a portion of the structure of the electrical connector passes through an opening of a PCB and extends below the surface of the PCB. The electrical connector generally includes an external case, an insulation body disposed in the external case, and an internal case mounted on the insulation body. At least one row of contacts is assembled on the insulation body for transmitting signals between the PCB and an external apparatus.
In the above known electrical connector, generally, the know electrical connector is formed with supporting legs on both sides of the external case. The supporting legs are supported on both sides of the opening of the PCB when the electrical connector is assembled on the PCB, for supporting the connector, especially for supporting the sinking plates thereof. The supporting legs integrally extend from the front end of the external case, and are folded backward and then protrude downward to the PCB.
However, since the supporting legs are formed on the external case of a large dimension, it increases the material and the cost to manufacture the supporting legs, and it is difficult to accurately control the position of the supporting legs relative to the external case.